


Un bacio come premio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna ha intenzione di proporre a Hermione uno strano e nuovo metodo di studio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Luna, HermionePrompt: compito in classe





	1. Chapter 1

Un bacio come premio

Luna si sporse in avanti, le ossa le premevano contro il corpo dalla pelle nivea e piegò di lato il capo. Si mise sulle punte e accarezzò il gatto sul tetto tra le due corna di cervo lunghe un palmo sul suo capo. I tre occhi verde fosforescente sulla testa del felino la fissavano e la bestia fece le fusa, dimenando la coda. Luna sorrise, abbassò la mano e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, fu afferrata da un polso sottile e tirata. Luna rientrò il corpo da oltre la finestra, riaprì gli occhi sporgenti e osservò Hermione.

“Stavo salutando un piccolo neronotturno. Volevi qualcosa?” domandò. I rapanelli appesi alle sue orecchie oscillarono. Hermione strinse a sé un libro con una mano e con l’altra lasciò andare la corvonero.

“E’ pericoloso affacciarsi così e poi siamo in biblioteca, non dovresti disturbare con tutto quel rumore” si lamentò a bassa voce la Granger. I lunghi capelli crespi e riccioluti le ondeggiarono davanti al viso. Luna si sporse verso di lei, la collana di tappi che indossava le sbatté contro il petto. Passò l’indice sulle occhiaie della Grifondoro che avvampò.

“Che cosa fai?” sibilò.

“Non dormi per il compito in classe, vero?” chiese Lovegood. Hermione gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Sono sicura che sei in biblioteca per lo stesso motivo, studiare per il compito di storia della magia” borbottò. Luna si sporse, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Hermione mugolò, strinse gli occhi e il viso le bruciò divenendo totalmente vermiglio. Luna si staccò e sorrise.

“Non ci ha visto nessuno, a quest’ora è deserta. E se vuoi possiamo approfittarne per studiare. Io ti faccio la domanda e a ogni risposta esatta ti do un bacio come premio. Cosa ne pensi?” chiese. Hermione nascose il viso vermiglio dietro i capelli e sollevò il libro, nascondendosi alla vista il volto di Luna.

“Sei tutta lunatica” biascicò. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato

“Che si chiami  _tum-tum_  o  _doki-doki_ , il battito cardiaco è sempre lo stesso. E quello mi dice sì” sussurrò Luna.


	2. Cap.2 I fiori del cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Luna, Hermione  
> Prompt: Le stelle sono come fiori

Cap.2 I fiori del cielo

 

Hermione si tirò su la gonna, si sporse e tirò l’acqua. Sentì il gorgoglio, si girò e aprì la porta del bagno. Avvampò vedendo Luna dall’altra parte e deglutì a vuoto.

“Che … che ci fai qui?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Indicò la corvonero che si sporse e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Nei bagni possono succedere cose pericolose come i troll e i serpenti. Era preoccupata per te” spiegò. Chiuse gli occhi sporgenti e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare gli orecchini a forma di ravanello. La castana strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti, dilatando le narici.

“La tua presenza è più inquietante di quella di Mirtilla” si lamentò. Gonfiò le guance e si girò di scatto, le ciocche riccioline le oscillarono ai lati del viso.

“Stanotte vuoi venire a vedere i fiori del cielo con me? Sai, dalla torre di astronomia si vede proprio che le stelle sono come i fiori” propose Lovegood. Si sporse in avanti e le afferrò la mano con le sue. Hermione deglutì a vuoto e guardò la porta di uno dei separé dei bagni.

“E’ troppo pericoloso. Preferisco la morte a farmi espellere” brontolò. Luna abbassò il capo e mugolò.

“Sarebbe una morte. Questi anni passeranno e tu sposerai Ron per facciata e mio padre ha già scelto il mio futuro marito. Dopo l’ultimo anno non ci vedremo più neanche se saremo scampate al signore oscuro” spiegò.

“E’ ingiusto … un matrimonio combinato …” biascicò Hermione. Gli occhi le pizzicarono e digrignò i denti. Luna si appoggiò la mano di lei al petto e accentuò il sorriso.

“Vuoi venire a creare dei ricordi con me? Così da grande ricorderò quanto eravamo felici” la pregò. Hermione avanzò e la baciò sulle labbra, arrossendo. Chiuse gli occhi e avvertì il battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Luna ricambiò ed Hermione si staccò. Le loro bocche erano unite da un filo di saliva.

“Voglio” sussurrò con voce roca Hermione.


End file.
